


Scary Dinosaurs

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [23]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Could you do a present day AU of Elorcan with babies
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Scary Dinosaurs

Lorcan was woken up by a small hand tapping his face.

It was almost pitch black in the room so Lorcan reached over and flicked on the light on the beside table. He blinked against the sudden brightness but saw his young son standing beside the bed. At two and a half his little head was just peeking above the height of the mattress.

“What is it, son?” Lorcan asked, his voice rough from sleep and low so he didn’t wake Elide.

Korbin understood the need to be quiet so he whispered back, “‘Cary dream.”

“About what?” Lorcan said.

“‘Cary dinosaur,” Korbin explained. “They chasing me.”

There was a sigh from behind Lorcan. “I told you he was too young for Jurassic Park.”

It seemed that despite his best efforts they had woken up Elide.

“I stay here? Please Daddy?” Korbin asked, already reaching up.

Lorcan didn’t answer, he just reached out with one arm and lifted Korbin onto the bed.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Korbin said as hugged his arms around his father’s neck. Lorcan went to shift him so Korbin could lie between Elide and him, but Korbin gripped Lorcan’s neck tighter. “No space, I stay here.”

Elide’s quiet laughter sounded beside him. With Elide’s pregnant belly, Lorcan’s size and a toddler added to that, the bed was getting a little snug. Korbin was also very shy when it came to the new baby and didn’t particularly like being near Elide’s stomach. Elide wasn’t too worried about it, she understood he was just a young child struggling with the change.

“Alright son,” Lorcan murmured and shifted Korbin a little so he was more comfortable on his chest. Before he reached over to turn the light off he looked over at Elide who was staring at her son and husband, with tears welling in her eyes.

Lorcan gave her a knowing grin, she loved it when Korbin snuggled on his chest. She always had.

“Hormones,” Elide said, brushing away a stray tear.

“Yes, dear,” Lorcan said dutifully as he turned the light off.

Elide let out another laugh. “I love you, my boys.”

Lorcan placed a hand on his sons’s back, Korbin’s breathing already deep and even, asleep again.

“We love you too.”


End file.
